


Life with You

by AliceCarroll



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Meeting in dreams, Soulmate AU, from different povs, implicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Yoosung meets his soulmate, Bonny, in dreams.





	Life with You

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, I wrote the story of Bonny and Yoosung in the same universe of A Way to Happiness :)
> 
> As the other story, it is written from different points of view. I hope it's not too difficult to read, so tell me if it gets confusing!
> 
> You don't need to have read the other story to understand this one, just know that Rika has a soulmate (Alana) who couldn't stop her from creating ME, but did prevent things from getting as crazy as in the canon.
> 
> I hope you like it! Thank you for reading <3

“Who are you?”

There was a girl in my dream I didn’t know. She was looking at me with curious, big brown eyes and she sat next to me.

“I am Maggie,” she replied. “Who are you?”

“Yoosung,” I said. “Why are you in my dream?”

“This is _my_ dream,” Maggie frowned.

I had been having a nightmare when suddenly the world became white as an empty canvass, and she appeared. I had sat on a bench I found in the middle of the bright nothingness and she had sat next to me before starting our first conversation. I was too shy to do so. I’m glad she took the initiative. We were 5 by then.

“Are you my soulmate?” she asked me.

She was clever. She had always known more than I and had been able to explain things I considered difficult. She was witty, happy, optimistic and the feeling of trust and friendship that emerged the first time I met her evolved naturally and easily into deeper feelings of love.

***

We started meeting in our dreams quite often and played without questioning the other’s existence in real life. We met as often as we could. We grew up outside and inside our dreams.

We became aware of the difference in the language we used when Yoosung started being taught English at school and I was taught French. I didn’t know it then, but I know now that we had started acquiring language awareness.

Ooops, my philologist escaped.

Anyway, that’s unimportant.

The important thing is that I decided I would study Korean.

When my family and I moved to England, he held me in my dreams as I cried over the Scottish fields, the river, the house with the red fence and all the places, all those places that were more I than myself, that I would only see during summer and Christmas. Everything was strange and foreign except Yoosung, his arms, and the dreams. Our dreams.

I started to grow used to the life in Bournemouth and people started calling me Bonny. I told him the anecdote, laughing for the first time in weeks, of how my new friend had mistaken the Scottish word for a name and had started calling me ‘pretty.’ He started calling me by that name too.

***

Dreams with Bonny never turned to nightmares. We dreamed of the garden at her house in Scotland and shared shortbread and tea under a static sky with paper clouds and an occasional star.

“Super hero,” she called me. “Shooting Star,” “Starry Prince.” Those were the names she gave me and made my heart flutter in my chest before she or I even knew what love was.

She also gave me my first kiss and people mocked me when I told them I had kissed someone already. They didn’t believe Bonny was real. We were only real for each other.

Rika believed it, though. She believed in the connection with people. She showed me life from a different perspective, more compassionate, more self-less. I lost that light the day I was told she had died.

I fell into a spiral of self-destruction which would have ended with me if it wasn’t for Bonny. I didn’t want her to have nightmares.

***

The night that Yoosung didn’t show up in my dreams, I got scared. That was the first time I had a nightmare since we met.

The following night he told me Rika, his cousin, had died and I held him during the night. His sleep, though, was inconsistent. His habits changed, were destroyed. I didn’t blame him. How could I?

Then, I realised. I was at the wrong place. Why meet in dreams if we have a whole life of daylight in front of us? How would it feel to hold him for real? Would it be different? Would I be able to smell his scent, to feel the wetness of his tears, the softness of his hair and skin, to feel goosebumps if he ever whispered in my ear?

I arrived to Korea without any previous warning. I realised too late I should have told him. Oh, well.

Finding him was easy, though.

***

I went out of class to find Bonny waiting for me and I thought I was dreaming.

***

I embraced him as I had never embraced someone. It felt so different. It felt so real. I could smell his scent of cinnamon and late hours, feel the smoothness of his hair, though bleached, feel how he dig his fingers in mine, the wetness of his tears on my neck as he buried his face on it.

***

It was Bonny. She still had that weird smell of planes and tiredness, but she was Bonny. She was softer than in my dreams, less gentle, but more real. I could feel the silkiness of her hair, the movement of her chest against mine as her breathing came out in sobs, hear her soft voice as she repeated my name and told me...

“I love you.”

***

“I love you.”

***

I kissed her and felt her returning the kiss with desperation. She tasted of shortbread and tiredness.

***

I returned the kiss, digging my fingers in his hair and he overwhelmed my senses. Everything was Yoosung, stars, tears and shy laughter between kisses.

***

I felt the curious looks of my classmates on me and dragged her out of there to take her to a more private place. It didn’t feel weird having her there. It felt natural.

***

I let him guide me. I would have let him take me to the end of the world. I could only see him, feel his hand taking mine, and I couldn’t do anything else than smiling broadly, because it was Yoosung. My hero, Starry Prince, Shooting Star, my love.

The shortbread to my tea. Hehe.

***

I took her to my home and she threw the bag pack she was carrying to the sofa to kiss me again. She embraced me with her arms and legs me as I took her to my room and everything became kisses, nakedness, bodies intertwined, moans and confusion in an unquestionable clarity.

I watched her in her sleep as she embraced me, still unable to believe she was with me, and then the events started sinking in my consciousness.

Bonny was here.

In Korea.

...

What was Bonny doing in Korea!?

The only thing I had seen with her was a small bag pack in which she probably could only keep her wallet and phone. She had always told me how difficult it was for her to fall asleep and she had started dozing off right after we...

A blush crept to my cheeks just as I realised what we have just done. _She had given me the condoms._ Had she come prepared for... or she just happened to have some because...?

 _Was she more experienced than I? She seemed to know what she was doing?_ Or is she just dom...? !!!

Whaaaaa...?

I could feel my brain short-circuiting as I became more aware of what we had just done, of her sudden apparition in Korea of...

***

I was shaken of my sleep by Yoosung’s sobs. Yoosung? Oh, that’s right. I was in Korea.

“It’s alright,” I whispered and embraced him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked me between sobs.

“I’ve come to be with you,” I replied, moving back to smile at him and take some of his locks off his forehead.

“I love you,” he cried.

“I love you too,” I chuckled. “Can I have a shower?”

I had come to Korea bringing with me only the essentials, these being my phone, wallet, passport, condoms, a small unicorn-shaped plushie I always brought with me when I travelled to sleep with, and a present for Yoosung from Scotland. I had had shortbread with me, but I had eaten them during the journey. Of course, I had also brought a spare pair of underwear.

Yoosung’s cheeks reddened at the word ‘shower’ and I noticed they turned even flusher than in dreams. That only made me want to kiss him more, so I gave him a peck on the lips and both his cheeks, happy.

***

Her kisses were the best medicine for sadness and I loved her and was over the moon about having her with me, but I still didn’t know anything about her plans, so when I stopped being flustered, I asked her about them. She didn’t have any plans.

“Are you joining me?” she asked me with a blush. She meant the shower.

I nodded.

***

Life with Bonny was easy. The first days she was too tired and had too much jetlag to get out of bed, but afterwards, she devoted herself to support and help me. I had never felt more loved, and I had never needed it more. She filled my days with light, laughter and support.

“Go and see your friends,” she told me once.

She didn’t want my happiness to depend on her. I didn’t understand what she meant with that then. When I met Alana and discovered the truth about Rika, though, I did.

“I don’t want your happiness to depend on me either,” I told her and she went back to Scotland.

***

Time apart was not as hard as it would have been if we didn’t see each other in dreams.

“Mary, are you staying in the UK for university?” I asked my best friend once. She knew about my dreams and my soulmate, since I always talked about him. She smiled at my question.

“I was thinking about going to Korea to study,” she said.

And that’s why she’s my best friend.

***

Bonny arrived back to Korea a year later, and that time she let me know. She couldn’t think about any other thing anyway, so she had let me know in her dreams. If I hadn’t known it that way, though, Seven would have told me.

***

I was casually stalking Bonny’s e-mail, in the interest of my best friend Yoosungie, as the reader will understand, when I read her correspondence with SKY University. I gasped dramatically and audibly and Saeran looked at me with his usual pissed off expression, though I could see a sparkle of interest in his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked me.

“You wouldn’t believe it even if I told you!!!” I exclaimed, building up tension.

“Just tell me already!”

“No need to get so impatient, little brother~” I cooed him. “I’m going to tell you... when the time comes.”

His look of curiosity was bliss!!!! It was perfection!!!!! Brought my life to completion!

Lol, that rhymed.

His look was something like: -.-

Anyway. I took my phone and dialled our favourite puppy’s number and asked in the most calm and collected manner:

“IS BONNY COMING BACK?!”

Oopsie.

“She is,” he said at the other side of the line and I could feel how he put the phone slightly away from him. Cute baby. “How do you even...?”

“Nothing escapes God 707,” I replied, leaning back on my chair and rolling the inexistent cord of the phone around my existent finger. “You should know that by now, baby.”

“D-don’t call me that!!”

“Anyway, aren’t you happy that your dear girlfriend is coming back~?”

“O-of course I am, what would you expect?!” I laughed. His reactions were always gold!!!! He was getting so flustered only acknowledging that he was looking forward to Bonny’s arriving to Korea. “Anyway, if you called only to tease me, I’m hanging up!”

“Aaaw, Yoosungie, don’t be mean to Sevenny!” I pouted even though I knew he couldn’t see me.

“Bye!!”

He hung up and I chuckled. I was relieved that he was going to be with her. After all, Saeran and I were going to leave Rika and Alana’s home as soon as we could and I now I knew I was leaving Yoosung in good hands.

***

“Korea, the land of kimchi, kpop, kstuff, Korean, and my beautiful soulmate,” Bonny opened her arms as we arrived to the airport. It was a nice thing seeing my best friend all energetic again.

In high school I had felt disappointed with my studies, so I had felt the need to do something different, the need to run away to a new place. I felt asphyxiated in Bournemouth. It is a nice city, but I had been there all my life. I was not like Bonny, who was from Scotland and now lived in England and also travelled a lot. I wanted to know other places.

She had suggested before that we went to some other country to study our degree. She had also grown tired of Bournemouth and though going back to Scotland to study sounded appealing for her, she wanted to give herself the opportunity to know other places and we had promised to go together a long time ago. Of course, it was logical for her to have Korea in mind. I would have been more reluctant to go there if it weren’t for the degree I wanted to do.

“And the land of LOLOL!” I exclaimed.

“Lololololol!” Bonny laughed.

Yup. I wanted to study Game Design and Development.

We picked up our luggage and went out of the airport. I looked in amusement at my friend as she squealed in delight and left her suitcase behind, all forgotten, as she rushed to embrace a blushy blonde-haired guy who was going to become my gaming bro.

***

I wouldn’t have been so happy in Korea if it wasn’t for Yoosung and Mary. Even though I had studied the language from an early age and talked to Yoosung with it, in an academic context it was more complicated. Fortunately enough, my degree was in English Literature and Linguistics, so most of the classes were in English, though that made my parents, and even myself at times, wonder if I had made the right decision going to Korea to undertake it instead of staying in an English-speaking country. All my doubts disappeared any time I saw Yoosung’s bright smile.

I think it’s a mistake to think that one should shape their lives to the person they love, even if they are soulmates. I do believe, though, that this is something to take into account. I love Yoosung. I love him, and Mary, and life with him is more enjoyable. But I love myself too. I love writing, I love literature, I love Korea, Scotland, my new friends, the RFA, and I love myself. Life with him is better, but it’s all these things, the smaller and the bigger ones, and myself that make life as happy as it is.

***

I take Bonny’s, my soulmate, hand in mine as she talks to me about the story she is writing. She speaks with her eyes sparkling in excitement, and for a moment I am lost in the sound of her voice, her expression of happiness, and she shifts her eyes to me for a second. She stops talking and smiles at me and I return it.

The afternoon moves into the evening slowly and quietly as we hold hands and walk down the familiar streets. Not everything went as planned, but most of the events turned out right. I turn to look at Bonny’s golden locks shinning of a light orange due to the light of the sunset and I smile to myself and think: “Holding hands, smiles and sunset. They all have a taste of you. A taste of life with you.”


End file.
